A Distant Shadow
by Skeek622
Summary: Through many pains one can find the pure aspects of genuine affections. Follow as Natsu grows into the world of adults. Full Summary in chapter one only.


A Distant Shadow

Short description: Natsu (FemNaruto) had been denied too many rights, thus she leaves in the shroud of the night on the night she lost her final innocence's at the age of seven years. She returns as a force that could create heavens or hells on many levels with a sweep of her hand, yet she refuses to become a heartless weapon even under the orders of a Kage.

Element crossovers (Bleach, Death Note, Avatar the Last Airbender, and Full Metal Alchemist)

Taking: "Yo mama"

Thoughts and Mental Link: '_is so fat and old_'

Demonic Voice: "**That she ate the dinosaurs into extinction and that the big bang uwas her ripping a big one!**"

***Chapter 1***

October 10, 598 _A.R.D._, there is a girl that is running from a mob of people that carry malicious contempt and intentions. However the air around this contempt was truly sickening, instead of the usual raging red and black aura this aura was disgustingly a torrent of red, purple, and black. What most don't know is that she had the ability that few ever knew as the Soul eyes and Shinigami's eyes.

This girl is known as Natsu Uzumaki, hidden daughter of the _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ Minato Namikaze and the Red Death of Uzu Kushina Uzumaki, but widely known as the demon brat/slut/whore of Konohagakure the _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyuubi no Yoko number one pariah and the only person to exceed all of the Kage's from _Shodaime_ to _Yondaime_ and _Godaime_ of all countries in assassination attempts.

Natsu had received these abilities after her birth when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her. These abilities are not hereditary and can only be acquired by certain requirements being fulfilled. Soul eyes is acquired by becoming the _Jinchuriki_ of the Kyuubi no Yoko and being born with a photographic memory and witnessing the death of a blood relative. Shinigami's eyes are acquired by three requirements, first having contact and being marked by a Shinigami an hour after birth, second is exceeding one million near death experiences and finally becoming a Shinigami's contractor.

As Natsu was attempting to run away from the mob of _Shinobi_ of _Chunin_ to _A.N.B.U._ rank and civilians, which is quite difficult for a seven year old girl that is in the worthless classes that teach history, theory, and philosophy than hands-on training in the _Shinobi Academy_ to become a _Kinoichi_. Even though Natsu was a very hyper active girl that had great chakra reserves, endurance, agility, stealth and luck could only last so long without the control of her strengths.

Unfortunately for Natsu, she had finally exhausted herself and was caught by the ninja and pinned down to the ground and tied-up and dragged towards an underground bunker that is used in the emergency that should a _Bijuu_ attack there would at least be a chance at safety. Natsu was expecting a normal lynching for being a Jinchuriki, that's right, she knows about Kurama, after the caretakers at the orphanage beat her until she was unconscious at the age of four she had met Kurama_-nii_. As well as her inheritance and why she has to hide it as the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as Kurama-nii had explained it would make her the target not only as the last Namikaze and Uzumaki, but as well as the last Senju and Uchiha would make her a target for Iwa, Kumo and Konoha.

***Flashback October 10, 591 A.R.D.***

_Natsu had woken up due to hearing noise in the middle of the night from her shitty as hell living space that was a shed out in the back towards the playground area "..ht do you think, should we kick her out now while she is still sleeping?" asked a hushed voice, "Yes it must be done today, we have the __Diamyo__ of __Hi no Kuni__ inspecting the orphanage and possibly adopt one of the pure children here in three days!" exclaimed an elderly voice. "Yes, Elder Koharu!" exclaimed the fanatic caretakers._

_ Natsu may not look it but her perception of those words had caused her to be cautious with her movements, unfortunately the four caretakers had kicked up dust as they went towards Natsu's living area, thus causing Natsu to sneeze and get caught. For the next two hours, Natsu was beaten and left for dead in the forest of death where she was then pulled into unconsciousness._

_***In Natsu's mindscape***_

_ …Drip, drip, drip, drip was the only noise that Natsu woke up to. 'I'm alive?' was the first thought that came into Natsu's head. Natsu then noticed that she was in a sewer and that there were four different pipes in the sewers that were colored red, blue, white, and black. Natsu then heard a faint voice in the back of her head that said follow the red pipe, so Natsu did just that until she reached a grand opening that could fit fore than three dozen people across from side to side._

_ Natsu then looked forward and saw two grand gates with a single slip of paper that was centered at the middle of the gate. Then all of the memories of herself being called monster and demon then matched up with her birthday, October 10. She was the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko that nearly destroyed her village, this is the reason that she was so hated, so feared. Without doubts she then became to walk forward towards the gate, then four humongous claws then slammed through the gate openings, yet Natsu walked on without fear or hesitation and without emotions but a dead look in her eyes._

_ A look that sent shivers down the Kyuubi's spine, Kurama had then looked through her memories and became disgusted with the race that is known as the people that his father, the Rikudo Sennin, had sacrificed himself for could be so corrupt that it disgusts even veterans from both the hundred year clan wars and the First Shinobi War. Once Kurama had gotten over his shock, he used the most concerned and comforting voice that he had ever used in his life._

_ "__**How could you ever have stayed sane through such torture?**__" asked Kurama, "? Simply through living of course, how else could I live?" asked Natsu. This astonished Kurama to the point that he unconsciously transformed into his human form. "Come here kit, I wish to give you something that I have never given since my fathers death." Stated Kurama, Natsu then slipped through the bars thinking that the Kyuubi is going to eat her. Kurama had done the one thing he had thought he would never do for a human, he had given Natsu a brotherly hug while caressing her hair with his nailed fingers with tears streaming from his left eye._

_ Natsu had then asked shakily, "W..why?" with tears and sobs flowing freely for the first time since birth. "B..because, you ha..ve lived through worse than any hu..man I have ever witnessed. S..so from now on I Yo..ko, Kurama will become your big brother, Uzuma..ki Namikaze, Natsu." Declared a sobbing Kurama. Natsu had then sobbed out "I l..love you K..kura..ma-nii!", shocked, Kurama then stated "I love you to __Imouto.__"_

_ Kurama had then told her, her heritage as the descendant of the three children of the Rikudo Sennin and the child the goddess of luck and fortune._

_***Mindscape End***_

_ Natsu had then awoken with tears streaming only to feel a rough yet moist toungue lap it up, Natsu then looked to her left to see a full grown white tiger and could only wonder, 'Why am I not being mauled and eaten yet?', 'Because they witnessed you being attacked savagely by your own kind and decided to save and help raise you" intoned Kurama, this internally surprised Natsu a she was currently frozen in the gaze of a great white tiger. 'I forgot to mention the mental link didn't I, sorry Imouto.' Apologized Kurama 'It's fine Kurama-nii.'_

_ Natsu was then raised by the tigers and Kurama until she was six, and learned how to cook, skin, tan and hunt animals, fish and birds, identify poisoness, medical and edible plants, Senjutsu, Iryojutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Battojutsu, Iaijutsu, Kenjustu, Baojutsu and Boshido until she was A ranked at best. Natsu had learned to control the two aspects of Chakra, the physical energy Chi, and the spiritual energy Reishi. Natsu then went to the Hokage to get singed in for the Shinobi Academy._

***Flashback End***

Natsu had expected one of her daily beatings, but instead she was dragged into a bunker and then unexpectedly striped of her clothing, then under stood that the purple aura was the aura of lust. Natsu tried to run but was tied down with reinforced ninja wire and had suppression seals placed on her, and for the next ten hours Natsu had been savagely raped by 7 A.N.B.U., 14 Jounin, 29 Chunin, and 50 civilians while Kurama was screaming 'I'M SORRY' over and over again. What Natsu did next was what pushed her of the edge, Natsu made her first kill from the 100 disgusting "monster" that all lay dead before her.

Kurama then connected to the mental link 'Natsu, there is one thing I hadn't had the chance of telling you, because this shouldn't have happened, at least not yet. Demons and Jinchuriki's are able to conceive at half of the age normal humans can, and with these seals in the way right now I can't influence the foreign bodies inside you, I'm sorry, but there is a 95% chance that you will get pregnant.' Said a downcast Kurama. Natsu hearing this asked 'If I get pregnant, what should I do? Where should I go? Who can I trust?'

'Run. Run away from Konoha, take the tigers with you for further protection and all of our possessions and run, Suna, Kiri or any of the smaller villages, hell even the ruins of Uzu and lay low till you are strong enough to protect yourself.' Stated Kurama, 'What about the baby?' asked Natsu, 'Keep it. When these suppression seals whiter off I will change the DNA of the baby to be your and nobody else's.' Kurama stated. 'Okay, I'll grab our stuff and then we will leave with the tigers towards the forests of _Nami no Kuni_ till I am 12.'

Natsu had then went to the cave where the tigers are and woke them all up and explained what had happened and what the plan was through mental link and then packed up and left for Nami after taking a bath in the waterfall to rid herself of the blood and semen to become odorless.

Natsu was ridding on top of the Alpha Tiger and they all reached the forests of Nami and found a good spot for shelter and cleared it out of all infestations for themselves. Natsu and Kurama found out something amazingly rare, that Natsu had the bloodline that aloud growth to be trice as fast because Natsu now looks to be 12 and her pregnancy is also twice as fast than normal. 4 ½ months into the pregnancy Natsu water broke and she then gave birth to two beautiful and healthy twins a boy and a girl. Natsu named them Minato and Kushina.

***3 Year Time Skip***

Natsu now looks to be 17 years old and her 3 year-old twins have proven to make her a caring and loving mother, but every family needs an income, Natsu became a hidden bounty hunter that captured form C to A rank Missing-Ninja while the tigers take care of the children and their own cubs. Natsu always goes out with either of her companions, Kurama the Nine tailed fox, Alkaid the white tigress, Danzo the Hawk, Koga the dire wolf, and Ryuuk the Shinigami on the hunt of a target or on an mission.

Due to Natsu's fame as a bounty hunter, a beast master and as a celestial beauty, Natsu was marked as an S-rank target wanted alive desired by all villages for her skills and body. Thus known as the Goddess of Fortune in the bingo book. Natsu's bingo book entry was rated.

Name: Goddess of Fortune

Age: 17?

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 180 lbs

Hair Color: Golden Crimson

Skin Color: Golden Tan

Eye Color: Azure and Sapphire mixture.

Village Affiliations: Unknown.

Skill Ranking

Ninjutsu: 15/10

Genjutsu: 12.5/10

Taijutsu: 20/10

Iryojutsu: 20/10

Kenjutsu: 20/10

Battojutsu: 15/10

Baojutsu: 15/10

Boshido: 20/10

Iaijutsu: 17.5/10

Senjutsu: 25/10

Total: 180/100

Kill Count:

A Rank – 120

B Rank – 120

C Rank – 120

Total Kill Count: 360

Mission Count:

S rank – 125

A rank – 175

B rank – 340

C rank – 500

Bounty:

Iwa: 10,000,000 Ryo

Kumo: 10,500,000 Ryo

Kiri: 11,000,000 Ryo

Suna: 11,500,000 Ryo

Konoha: 15,000,000 Ryo

Other Villages: 7,500,000 Ryo

Fire Diamyo: 500,000,000 Ryo

Water Diamyo: 500,000,000 Ryo

Earth Diamyo: 500,000,000 Ryo

Lightning Diamyo: 500,000,000 Ryo

Other Daimyo's: 100,000,000 – 250,000,000 Ryo

Warning: Avoid at all cost when she has any of her companions alongside her. Has control of all elements to a level that does not require Chakra. Has control of all sub elements. Can summon her Katana out of thin air and launch pure chakra and two other unknown energy type strikes.

"Hmm, do you think I did to much Kurama-nii?" "Yes, you over did the amount of work you did like all of the other times, so much for laying low, Baka." Stated Kurama annoyingly "Shut your trap fluff-butt or no bunnies for you!" exclaimed Natsu, "(queue pathetic whimpering noise) nooo, I'll be good, just let me have the bunnies!" cried Kurama, "(Sigh) and you are supposed to be the most feared Bijuu born in the time of the Rikudo Sennin." Exclaimed Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah, says the "Goddess of Fortune" huh?" "Guh, hey stop playing that card alright, I got that name because I saved the Daimyo's son during the Goddess of Fortune's festival, I had no say what so ever got that fluff-butt? Now lets get home okay?" Natsu asked smiling sweetly sending shivers down Kurama's spine "Okay let's get home"

*** 3 year Time Skip***

"Hum, do you think we should head for Konoha now Kurama-nii?" "Yes Natsu, let's pack up and head to hell shall we?" Natsu then hits Kurama in the head "Oww, what was that for Imouto? I'm just saying it as I see it." Stated Kurama, "I don't care what you say, just don't say it in front of your niece and nephew, got that? Or do we have a problem?" Natsu said all the while smiling sweetly. "Nope, no problem here Natsu-sama! Lets go!" said Kurama as he ran away, "how troublesome… Damnit! I sound like a Nara now."

Natsu now looks to be at the age of 18 and has enough chakra to challenge the Kurama at full power and win three times over with the control that puts Tsunade to shame. Has mastered chakra manipulation to the point she can make a surgical needle to a house with plumbing, electricity and furniture built in. Has trained in elemental manipulation to the point she can control elements and sub-elements without chakra. Has become adept in the uses of Chi and Reishi.

She has unblemished skin, C cup breasts (no bra), wears black mid-shin shorts, black long sleeved turtle neck under-armor shirt, dark crimson sleeveless shirt that extends past the hips that is tucked in, Black trench coat with hood and reaches to the ankles with black steel studs, black heavy combat steel-toed boots, and combat gloves.

"Hmm, wonder what my bingo book entry is after 2 years off the map? Guh, seriously, that is overkill on the stats, I mean really?! "

Name: Goddess of Fortune

Age: 18?

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 180 lbs

Hair Color: Golden Crimson

Skin Color: Golden Tan

Eye Color: Azure and Sapphire mixture.

Village Affiliations: Unknown.

Skill Ranking

Ninjutsu: 30/10

Genjutsu: 25/10

Taijutsu: 30/10

Iryojutsu: 30/10

Kenjutsu: 30/10

Battojutsu: 25/10

Baojutsu: 25/10

Boshido: 30/10

Iaijutsu: 25/10

Senjutsu: 30/10

Total: 280/100

Kill Count:

A Rank – 500

B Rank – 500

C Rank – 500

Total Kill Count: 1500

Mission Count:

S rank – 500

A rank – 500

B rank – 500

C rank – 500

Total Mission Count: 2,000

Bounty:

Iwa: 20,000,000 Ryo

Kumo: 20,00,000 Ryo

Kiri: 20,000,000 Ryo

Suna: 20,000,000 Ryo

Konoha: 20,000,000 Ryo

Other Villages: 10,000,000 Ryo

Fire Diamyo: 750,000,000 Ryo

Water Diamyo: 750,000,000 Ryo

Earth Diamyo: 750,000,000 Ryo

Lightning Diamyo: 750,000,000 Ryo

Other Daimyo's: 250,000,000 – 400,000,000 Ryo

Warning: Avoid at all cost when she has any of her companions alongside her. Has control of all elements to a level that does not require Chakra. Has control of all sub elements without chakra. Is capable of using A and S ranked jutsu without hand signs, Can summon her Katana out of thin air and launch pure chakra and two other unknown energy type strikes. May have improved on her abilities over the time she could not be witnessed.

"Why haven't they forgotten about me yet, I have been missing for two years haven't I!" exclaimed Natsu, "Oi, time to go, you ready yet?" asked Kurama. "Yes I'm ready just can't believe that they haven't forgotten me yet. Lets go everyone!" "Hi Natsu kaa-san! Do we get to see your old home?" asked Minato and Kushina at the same time "Yes Minato, Kushina, we'll be moving there for good now." Natsu her children, companions and the tiger that raised her then left out of the borders of Nami into the borders of Hi no Kuni on their way towards Konoha to meet the 'old man' about her graduation.

***End of Chapter 1***

I welcome suggestions for pairings and if there should be a reversed harem and flames on what was bad and how it could have been revised for future chapters.

Meanings for _?_

A.R.D. (After Rikudo's Death)

Diamyo – Feudal Lord of the nation

Hi no Kuni – Land of Fire

Nami - Wave

Hokage – Fire Shadow of Konohagakure

Raikage – Lightning Shadow of Kumogakure

Tsuchikage – Earth Shadow of Iwagakure

Mizukage – Water Shadow of Kirigakure

Kazekage – Wind Shadow of Sunagakure

Shodaime – First Lord

Nidaime – Second Lord

Sandaime – Third Lord

Yondaime – Fourth Lord

Godaime – Fifth lord

Rokudaime – Sixth Lord

Nanidaime – Seventh Lord

Shinobi Academy – School to become ninjas.

Shinobi – Ninja

Kinoichi – Female Ninja

Kage – Strongest Shinobi of the village. (S – SS rank)

A.N.B.U. – The special black operators that are directly under the Kage in rank. (A – S rank)

Jounin – High-level rank Shinobi (B – A rank)

Chunin – Mid-level rank Shinobi (C – B rank)

Genin – Low-level rank Shinobi (D – C rank)

-Nii – Big brother

-Nee – Big Sister

Imouto – Little sister

Otouto – Little Brother


End file.
